Malos entendidos
by Languida-alias-yo
Summary: Aveces las cosa no son lo que parecen. Athur tendra que aprenderlo de la forma peculiar que solo Alfred puede enseñarle. USA*UK. Resuvido, posiblemente saque mas cortos, ya que los largos no se me dan mucho.


MALOS ENTENDIDOS

Arthur finalmente se dio el valor de llevar el regalo de cumpleaños de Alfred, después de todo ya era hora de que lo superara, no podía comportarse de esa forma para siempre, respiro hondo y profundo y se dirigió a su habitación, sabía que el menor estaría allí

Toc, toc,

Toco la puerta con la ilusión de verlo y así seria más rápido

-¿Alfred?

No obtuvo la repuesta del aludido, así que se dispuso a entrar, camino por toda la habitación, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo en ella (no pregunten que estaban haciendo la ultima vez, eso ya se sobreentiende XD), se aproximo al escritorio, pudo divisar un pedazo de papel (servilleta)

-para la razón de mi vida- no lo podía creer, el menor le había escrito un poema, ahora se sentía tan avergonzado que daba gracias al cielo y las estrellas el estar solo. (Claro, todos saben que pasaría si Alfred estuviera allí y lo viera en ese estado ;3). Procedió a leer el poema:

_Si hablamos de amor…_

_Te diría que meda miedo tocarte, y darme cuenta que no estas_

_Si hablamos de amor…_

_Sabrías que no aguanto las ganas de devorarte, me encanta tu sabor_

_Si hablamos de amor…_

_Como te lo explico sin perder la razón_

_Eres la razón de mi existencia _

_Sin ti no valdría vivir_

_Eres inigualable, tú forma, tu sabor y esos momentos mágicos que me das_

_Con cada sorpresa envuelta en tu pequeña cajita_

_Si hablamos de amor…_

_Te diría que nunca saldría de tu techo, porque en ti encontré todo lo que necesito para vivir_

_Tú llenas ese vacío que me invade cada día_

_Siempre a las mismas horas_

_Inclusive en los momento menos esperados_

_En el lugar más recóndito_

_Puedo hallarte_

_Si hablamos de amor te diría que te amo_

_Es que eres tan accesible_

_Que siempre puedo pedir más_

_Sin importar si voy en exceso de peso_

_Tú siempre me recibes con los brazos abiertos_

_Estas en a cada hora y en todo lugar_

_Fuiste lo mejor que he pudo inventar…_

-¿inventar?...-Arthur hizo una pausa, no comprendía, hasta el momento se sentía en las nubes por las palabras dulces que leía, pero que era eso de ¿inventar?

De pronto escucho un ruido, dio la vuelta lentamente solo para encontrase con el autor de ese poema, y el causante de tantas dudas y viseras.

-¿Arthur?- decía Alfred extrañado, nunca creyó ver a Inglaterra (sobrio) el día de su cumpleaños - ¡¿SABES QUÉ FECHA ES HOY?!-grito, al mismo tiempo que se cubría temiendo la reacción del mayor

-claro que si, baka…-dijo todo sonrojado, la verdad es que estaba ardiendo en calor, se sentía un tanto extraño, un poco de vergüenza y otro poco de enfado, ambas emociones estaban haciendo un volcán en su pecho que amenazaba con estallar, ya sea por el amor o por odio

-Si tu lo dices…- dijo Alfred aun con la guardia alta, pero de pronto diviso en las manos del mayor su poema- Así que allí estaba…- se acerco al mayor para arrebatarle el papel de las manos

-¡BAKA!, QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- protesto Arthur ante la reacción de Alfred- por si no lo habías notado… ¡YO ESTABA LEYENDO ESO!!

-y… ¿qué te pareció?- dijo todo ilusionado

-bueno, estaba… es…- no sabía que decir, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, el volcán había entrado en erección pasional, y creía que nada en este mundo podría apagar tal felicidad, hasta creyó haber superado el trauma de su independencia, pero…

-Verdad que esta bueno, estoy seguro que ganare el primer lugar- la cara de Arthur era un poema, no podía creerlo el poema no era para él.

- ese poema, ¿es para un concurso?-dijo tratando de mantener la serenidad, que importaba si no era para él, lo importante era saber que él era la inspiración del poema, o ¿no?...

-bueno, al principio no tenía intención de entrar, pero luego cuando tuve mi hamburguesa en mano, la inspiración fue espontánea, seguro me ganare una cajita feliz de McDonals…- dijo haciendo su pose de héroe.

-ese poema se lo escribiste a una ¿Hamburguesa?-Arthur presionaba sus puños, sentía su sangre arder, el volcán había explotado, pero esta vez no era de pasión sino de ganas de matar, si esta vez Mataría a Alfred…

-¡sip!, aunque también hablo un poco de la cadena, ya sabes soy un héroe

-¡TOMA TU TONTO REGALO!, ¡ME VOY!!!-golpeo a Alfred con el presente y se largo de su casa "no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos por ese idiota"

-¡qué bien un regalo!- Alfred se dispuso a abrir el regalo cuando de pronto…

¡BUN!!!- DEL REGALO SALIO UN PUÑO, QUE GOLPEO A NUESTRO HERO DEJANDOLO INCONCIENTE

Mese después, Arthur leía la correspondencia y encontró una carta de Alfred

_Para la Razón de mis penas…_

_Si mis chinchones hablaran _

_No conocería el silencio_

_Que si toco el cielo al hacerlo contigo _

_No te miento es cierto, pero…_

_Son cinco pociento de sexo y noventa y cinco de pelito_

_Y es que todavía no entiendo_

_Como puedes aparentar elegancia y pureza_

_Cuando de tus labios color cereza_

_Salen tantas palabritas que censurarlas nos cuesta_

_Que si es cierto que no estoy tan cuerdo ni sensato_

_Pero por lo menos yo no hablo con las hadas ni magos_

_Que te ves de locura no niego _

_Pero cariño que te cuesta ir al peluquero_

_Mira que debes de saber que te quiero_

_Para haber aguantado probar de tu alimento_

_Y no morir de indigestión hasta el momento…_

Alfred se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, hacia una cuenta regresiva…

-tres, dos, uno cero…

-ALFRED, !!!!!-El grito de furia de Arthur fue oído por todos los países, mientras que Alfred hacia una llamada telefónica

-hola, si, hablo con el GUINNESS WORLD RECORDS, quería inscribir a un amigo para la clasificación del mas gritón.


End file.
